Soup For The Sick
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Bakugo is sick and Momo comes to check on him. [Bakumomo] [Pre-relationship, fluff, sick fic]


Momo knocked on the door, waiting a few moments before gently pushing it open. "Bakugo, are you awake?" She called out softly.

There was no answer. Momo waited a few more moments before she entered his room, carrying a tray of soup, water, and notes from class. She put the tray down on the nearest stable surface before turning toward the bed.

Bakugo was twisted up in his bed sheets, deep in sleep. Sweat covered his forehead and his face was scrunched up into a scowl, much like when he was awake. He had been out sick for the last two days. Kirishima and Midoriya had displayed various levels of worrying for him and Iida insisted that someone needed to deliver the notes of what he missed from the last few days. Momo had volunteered. She knew her classmates weren't the best at handling Bakugo nor being nurturing in general (though Midoriya tried his best) and as Vice President taking care of classmates was one of her duties. She would admit to having some worry over her explosive classmate, as well. Everyone got sick on occasion, but the fact that he had missed class was enough to show how dire the situation was, in her opinion.

Momo pushed the door to his room closed. She was sure that he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. For good measure she used her quirk to make a "Do not disturb" sign and hung it on the doorknob. Bakugo could use his rest.

She turned back to face him, creating a washcloth and a water basin. She wanted to make him more comfortable. He would never get better if he stayed twisted up and sweaty. She went to his bathroom to fill the basin with warm water and then returned to his side.

"Please excuse my intrusion, Bakugo." She said politely.

First, she untangled the sheets from around him, tucking him in properly. Then she wet her washcloth, wrung it out, and lightly cleaned the sweat off his forehead and neck. She didn't want to be too invasive, but she did think it would help a little. Her final action was to clean the wash cloth, wet it with cold water, and lay the damp cloth on his forehead.

"That should be better," she said softly

That was when he opened his eyes. His face had relaxed from it's scowl while she'd been wiping off his face, leaving him looking sleepy and confused. "What are you doing here, Ponytail?" His voice was rough and raspy.

Momo went to the tray and bought him the glass of water. "Here."

She knew he would hate it if she tried to hold the glass for him, so she waited for him to take it himself. He barely moved as he reached for the glass, took a few sips, and handed it back to her.

"Well?" He asked her expectantly. His voice sounded more like normal and she smiled.

"I came to check up on you," she told him. "You've been sick for two days we were all worried about you."

"Yeah right. I doubt anyone but you and stupid Deku who cared," he said, "And that's because you're too nice and he's an idiot."

Momo frowned. "You know that's not true."

"Sure," He said. "Maybe Glasses thought I skipped and wanted to lecture me."

"That's not fair," she said. "Our class was really worried about you, Bakugo."

"Then all of you are idiots," he declared.

She watched him silently. He wasn't looking at her and seem to have sunk further under his blanket. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She knew that he was probably feeling vulnerable due to his illness and that may have been why he was so cranky. So rather than trying to debate him, she went to retrieve the soup.

"We made you some soup, Bakugou. We figured that you could use something to eat."

His eyes focused on her again before dropping to the bowl in her hands. He sighed. "Thanks. You know you don't have to waste any more time here, Ponytail."

"It's not a waste of time," she told him. She placed the bowl on the nightstand for him. "I also brought the notes from class. If you want, we can go over them together and I can explain anything that you've missed."

"You really are too nice, Ponytail." The statement was a soft grumble.

"Is that a yes?" She asked with a smile.

"It's a yes," he told her with a sigh.

"Good."

* * *

Bakugou kick the door open with a loud cry. "Idiot!"

"Kacchan, please don't..." Midoriya said softly.

"Such behavior is entirely inappropriate!" Iida's voice rolled over Midoriya.

"At least Knock first, Bakubro," Kirishima said.

"All of you shut up!"

Momo opened her eyes to see her classmates crowded in the doorway, Bakugou standing front and center among them. He had a tray balanced on one hand and a folder in the other. She sat up, the damp cloth on her forehead falling into her lap as she smiled at them.

"How are you feeling, Yaomomo?" Uraraka asked, peeking into the room from under Bakugo's arm.

"Did this guy wake you up?" Ashido asked from his other side.

Momo shook her head. "No, I was already awake."

"I told you that you were too nice, Ponytail!" Bakugou yelled as he stomped into the room. She marveled at how he was able to keep the tray balanced despite his rough movements. "If you hadn't wasted time taking care of my sick ass you wouldn't be laid up in bed right now."

She laughed weekly. "You're probably right."

"This guy has been extra loud all day," Jirou said with a grin. "One might think he was worried about you."

"Fuck you!" He yelled. He moved to Momo's side with a glare and gently placed the tray in her lap. "Don't get the wrong idea," he said. "You brought me soup when I was sick so I'm just repaying the favor."

"Isn't he just the sweetest," Ashido said with a mischievous giggle.

Bakugou drop the folder on Momo's other side and turn to Ashido, an explosion going off in his hand. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"You are being too loud!" Iida explain from the doorway. "How is Yaoyorozu supposed to get any rest if you carry on in such a manner?"

"Yeah man, chill out." Kaminari chimed in.

Bakugou approached them menacingly, making explosions in both hands. "All of you extras can fuck right now!"

Momo watched in mild surprise as Bakugou chased off their classmates, many of them throwing get well soon wishes over their shoulders as they fled his wrath. Once they were all gone, Bakugo slammed the door closed. "Noisy fuckers can't even let you get rest in peace."

Momo didn't point out that he was the loudest one,but she couldn't the giggles that escaped at all their antics. "Thank you, Bakugou."

"Whatever." He leaned against the wall and pointed to the folder he'd dropped beside her. "Those are today's notes."

She smiled and looked at the tray in her lap. "Did you make the soup yourself?" she asked.

"What of it?"

"I appreciate it, Bakugo." she told him.

He looked away. "Just get better already," he told her.

She smiled at him. "As fast as I can," she promised.


End file.
